


Hard to Forget

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Light Angst, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Hard to Forget

Ginny sees Luna across the room and remembers.

They were both so young, barely more than children. 

Ginny ached to be touched but Luna took her time as she sucked Ginny's nipples into her mouth, her hand moving ever lower, her fingers eventually finding their way inside her.

Ginny gasped and shivered, Luna's touch burning her from the inside out.

Luna spread her thighs and bent her head turning Ginny's world upside down.

"We should say hello to Luna and Rolf," Harry says. "It's always good to see her when they're in England."

Ginny forces a smile. "Yes, it is."


End file.
